


The Secretary

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Roleplay, Spanking, dom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally act out one of Frederick's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> A reader, vivi, asked for something inspired on the movie Secretary and this is what my muse came up with.
> 
> Thanks to all the lovelies who sent their dom!Chilton ideas, a special shout-out to drwillton and doctorbedelia on tumblr for being so helpful and fabulous.
> 
> I hope you all catch a bit of your suggestions here. Enjoy!

“This just came in for you, Dr. Chilton.” You say as you walk into his office carrying a small package.  

He doesn’t look up from his writing as you saunter in. Standing in front of his desk, you place the box on the surface. He doesn’t acknowledge you even when he replies with a vacant ‘ _thank you_ ’.

“Is there anything else you need assistance with? If not, I think I’ll be heading home.”

He raises his head to finally look at you, one of those haughty expressions on his face.

“Actually, there is some filing I would like to get over tonight. Think you can manage that?” He informs you.

You purse your lips before replying, “Of course, doctor.”

He leans back, eyes taking in your dress, and points to a set of files on his desk. “It’s that pile over there. I would like it done as soon as possible.”

“Yes, doctor.” You grab the files and turn around to walk to the small file cabinet on the other end of the room. You can practically feel his eyes on your ass as you walk away. Setting the files on the small table next to it you start to work.

Frederick appreciates your attention to detail. You’re wearing a dark blue, knee length dress with a white collar and ¾ sleeves. It’s almost a duplicate of the dress featured in the Hopper painting you showed him, _Office at Night_ if he remembers well.  You even had the same little heels.

It was conservative, until you took in account how tight is was around your figure, how it stretched deliciously over your bottom. He wonders if he’ll have to use scissors to get you out of it.  He follows the back seam of your tights as it disappears under your dress, itching already to find out what you’re wearing underneath. How he needed this today, after the terrible day he’s had.

You had suggested doing this in his office at the hospital, that he bent you over the arm-rest of his leather couch and fuck you like tomorrow was world’s end. It was most tempting, your suggestion had caused him to moan at the words. But since you wanted to act out as much of his fantasy as possible, he convinced you to do it in his home study. That way he’ll spank you, bite you, make you beg without worrying how loud either of you got.

He wanted to avoid the possibility of a heart attack as much as possible. Unlike that time you came with lunch to visit him at the hospital and Alana Bloom almost walked in on you with your mouth around his cock and you ended up teasing him under his desk.

That little rendezvous probably took five year off his life.

He bites his bottom lip as you bent over to put something on the lower cabinet drawer. “I don’t know what you’re trying to achieve, miss, by dressing the way you do.”

You turn your head slightly to look at him over your shoulder. “Whatever do you mean, doctor?”

“Well, you seem to have a penchant for dressing provocatively especially when you do something wrong. I’m guessing you’re trying to distract me from your recurring mistakes.”

You turn to face him, trying to look clueless, eyes wide. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You think I don’t notice when you misplace my calendar and mess my schedules, only to have you prance around in short little skirts the next day. Or when you forget to take messages when I’m out, you walk in offering coffee showcasing more cleavage than it’s appropriate in an office.”  

He waits for your respond, looking you over slowly.

“I-I don’t kno-“

“The absent mindedness in your work makes me and the hospital look bad.” He pushes away from the desk, stands up and walks around it.

“You understand we can’t have that.” He stands before his desk, standing authoritarian with both hands over the cane handle.

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Chilton. I promise I’ll do better, I can’t lose this job.” You wring your hands together and bite your lip.

“But I can’t let you go unpunished.”

“Take away from my pay or give me more hours. Just don’t fire me, please, doctor.” You begged.

“I’m not going to fire you, but I was thinking of a more…direct method of punishment.”

You look at him questioning.

He raises one of his hands and beckons you to get closer.  As you walk toward him, he steps away from the desk to stand by your side.

“Bend over and put your elbows on the desk.”

You look at him in surprise.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” He looks at you with a challenging stare, “Bend over and elbows on the desk.”

You stare back for a moment and do as he says. You breathe slowly, feeling the anticipation gathering like a whirlwind in your chest. Your palms placed firmly over smooth wooden surface, you turn your head to looks over your shoulder. His hand is hovering over your bottom and he is looking back at you. “Lower your head.”

As you do as he orders, he moves his hand back and slaps your ass hard. The abrupt slap takes you by surprise, making you jump and yelp.  

You feel something nudge at the inside of your ankles. “Spread your legs a little, will you?” you hear him say. He’s using his cane to direct your movements.

“Your absentmindedness has to be dealt with, miss.”

_Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_

You groan, trying to stay still, as you feel the sting and spreading heat of that last slap. The coil of arousal starting to gather between your legs, you’re surprised that he started so roughly. You love it.

“And your lack of obedience must be addressed.”

Another shower of hard, firm slaps fall on your other ass cheek. You take one shuddering breath before he surprises you again, turning to the other cheek again and _Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!_

He has you gasping and he leaves his hand on you and squeezes, the sting becoming  momentarily sharper. You moan and push back before you can help yourself. His hand continues to rub your bottom as you feel him bend over you, you hear the clink of his cane being leaned on the desk by your hip and his other hand comes to rest next to yours. His thumb caresses your little finger gently as you feel his breath hit the shell of your ear, it makes you shiver.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” You hear him whisper, his nose nudging the hair over your ear and inhaling deeply.

“I’m-I’m so sorry, sir.” Your eyes focused on his hand next to yours, your body trembles at the weight of his torso over your side, the fleeting warmth of his breath caressing the sensitive skin behind your ear.

“That will not suffice.”

 He rights himself and takes his hands away from you. “Straighten up.” He commands.

As you stand, you let your arms fall to your sides. Thought you had talked about this you didn’t know the exact content of his fantasy, when and what he was going to do to you in practice. You bite your lip in anticipation.

Frederick places a hand on the small of your back and traces the long zipper of your dress upward slowly. Once at the nape of your neck he grabs the tab and begins to lower it unhurriedly, revealing your back.

“I’ve wondered if those times you came in offering a tray of sweets, you were offering something else.” He whispers as he trails a fingertip up your spine, making you arch instinctively and gasp.

He slides his hands under the dress over your shoulder blades, starts to pull down the material.  You feel him step closer as the dress comes down your arms, his hands pushing at it as they trail your skin.

“The way you smile and walk in, how you sit on my desk to take notes. Do you want to know what you’ve made me think about?”

With the sleeves off your arms, now his hands move to push the dress off your waist. “Do you?” he asks again.

“Yes...” You whisper.

He slaps your ass again, making you jump and realize what you did.  “Yes, sir.”

His thumbs hook on the folded fabric around your hips, he brings his mouth close to your ear. You hear him take a breath, feel his hands tightening around the cloth. “I’ve thought of you on your knees with those pretty lips around my hard cock, putting that mouth of yours to its one good use. I’ve thought of ripping off your panties, bending you over this desk and _fucking_ your pussy.”

Your lusty whimpers as he talks and as he roughly pulls the rest of your dress down to let it pool around your feet, incense his blood. He bites his lip to not moan at the sight of your redden bottom, his hands itch to spank it again. You’re wearing the beautiful lace ensemble he bought you last week, it was a saucy little number. A tiny thong and shelf bra, a thin garter belt held up the tights. The skimpiness of the underwear a perfect contrast to the covering dress.

“Was that what you’ve been after all this time? Punishment?” His hands grasp your waist as he pulls you against his body. The belying softness of his voice, the press of his suit on your naked skin, his hands coming around to caress your tummy; all make you quiver as you feel yourself surrendering to his presence.

His hands trail up to fondle your breast and tease your nipples, readily presented by the scanty bra.

“It’s been you all along, sir.” Your reply, testing the waters by bringing your hands to grip at his forearms. He makes you moan rather loudly as he pinches and tweaks your nipples. 

He chuckles mockingly by your ear. “Lovely sentiment from a lovely slut, but it’s not going to get you out of your punishment.”

He pulls away and with a hand gently pushes on your back. “Resume your position.”

Bending over again and bracing yourself, you really can’t believe this is your sweet Freddy. Your moans and gasps get louder as he spanks you, now feeling the sharp sting of every slap on naked flesh. You can’t help but wiggle around a little, both from enjoyment and flinching as the smacks start to hurt. Your eyes starting to water. He’s holding one of your hips firmly to keep you still.

You’re so fucking aroused, you hadn’t thought Frederick spanking and bossing you around would get you so turned on. You were so wet already; you wanted nothing more than for him to just fuck you.

“Please, s-“  You’re cut off by your own shout at a particularly sharp slap. He stops and his knuckles run over the abused skin soothingly.

“Please?”

“Please fuck me, sir. I want you so bad.” You look over your shoulder pleadingly, to find him staring back intensely.

“Please…” You say again. You see his nostrils flare at the word as he breathes.

His hand moves down to your lace-covered pussy. His fingers press and rub you, you whine desperately, pressing back for some relief. “You are such a slut, aren’t you?” He groans as he finds you so wet and at his own words. He can’t believe he is talking to you like this. 

He nudges the thong away from you to be able to slide a finger between your folds. You groan loudly, your head falling forward as his finger brushes your clit. “I am, sir! Please, I need you.” 

He takes his hand away and you whimper in disappointment.

“Come here.”

You straighten and turn around quickly. He grabs you roughly by the waist and kisses you overpoweringly. You don’t even have time to kiss back as you whimper into his mouth when he lowers a hand to grip at your aching bum. He rips his lips away from yours to kiss down your neck.

“Such pretty begging.” You hear him say against your skin.

He lowers his head to your chest, his arm around your back lifting you to his mouth. Taking one of you nipples into his mouth, he laps at it. The sensations making you arch back even more, offering your breast to the pleasure. He does the same to the other, before ripping himself from you.

You take the chance to look him over. He’s panting, face serious and his dick erect in his pants; his eyes focus on your heaving breasts before looking you in the eye.

“Too bad it’s not enough. On your knees!”

His loud tone startles you momentarily and you do as he says. Good lord, he is so hot like this!

He opens his fly and takes outs his cock. He looks down at you, “Get to work.”

“Yes, sir.” You wet your lips before taking him in.

He groans loudly as your lips touch the head of his cock. His body feels flushed with heat as you look up almost mischievously and lick at him before taking him into your mouth. You moan lustfully around him, making him gasp and groan at the feeling.

He’s heady with arousal. It’s almost disconcerting ordering you around, but your yielding obedience has been making his dick pulsate since this started.

You had told him to enjoy it and to give in, to talk filthy to you and use you.

You had instructed him to take his pleasure with you; he just hadn’t suspected it to be so intoxicating.

Looking down at you, eyes closed and kneeling and sucking him off, it makes him thrust forward. You moan around him, one of your hands warped around his base and the other gripping the fabric of his pants.

He reaches for his cane and twirls it, holding it so the round handle points downward. Placing it between your legs, he presses the handle against you. Sliding it up and down against your panty covered pussy, he teases your clit and he smirks as your eyes flutter open.

Holding back his moans as you continue to work him, he speaks. “You like that, don’t you, slut?”

You can only moan in agreement, your hips moving on their own to follow the teasing instrument. The weight of his cock in your mouth, his taste, his attitude, and your own arousal has you drunk. You feel practically detached from reality. At this point, he can take you any way he wants and you won’t even think to object to anything.

He drops his other hand to caress the side of your face as you continue to pleasure him, his orgasm building up. He groans and thrusts into your mouth, loving the feel of your tongue and hot mouth on him.

He supports the cane on the ground and lets you grind against it. You look so debauch. Your cheeks red, sweat starting to dampen your skin, moaning and greedily taking his cock. How did he ever get so lucky?

Feeling his orgasm close, Frederick slides his hand into your hair to grip and pull you away. Only to have you look up, pleading eyes and swollen, wet lips. If he didn’t have enough control over himself, he would have spilled himself at that image alone.

He takes a step back and tucks himself in, twirls his cane to its decent and proper position. You sit back on your knees, trying to catch your breath and waiting for him.

“Stand up!” he orders. His harsh command belied as he reaches to grasp your elbow and help you up.

Once you’re up-right he turns away, walking around the desk to sit at his chair. You watch him sit down and unbutton his jacket. He leans back into the chair and sets the cane against the desk. He starts undoing his tie with both hands, looking at you appreciatively.

“Come here.” He says smirking, tapping his thigh. “Come sit on the doctor’s lap.”

Your eyes narrow on him for a moment. You allow yourself a small smirk as you own as you saunter to him slowly, hoping to provoke him further.

You stand before him as he slips his tie off his collar and undoes a couple of buttons for comfort.

He pats his thighs again and you turn around, only have him grab your hips to stop you from sitting down. He leans forward and places a kiss on your lower back, moves to the side and bites at flesh of your waist, then your hip. It makes you squirm in his grip and groan as his teeth nip you, your hands falling over his.

“Don’t want you giving me attitude, little whore.” He says as he brushes your hands off his and gathers them to secure your wrists behind you back with his tie.

You tug at the tightness of your bindings before he pulls you to his lap roughly, your legs on either side of his. Your back falls to rest on his chest and he directs your head to lean on one of his shoulders.

“What am I going to do with you?” He says as his arms come around you, both his hands moving to your breast.

Pinching and pulling at your nipples, making you arch against him, he asks again. “You’re such a terrible secretary. What would you have me do?”

“Use me any way you want, sir. Just let me be near you.” You reply, gasping as he tweaks your nipples.

He lowers his face toward your neck to lick your skin. “That's what you want then?” One of his hands runs down from your chest to your navel and his fingers slide into your thong.  “You want to be used like the slut you are?”

“Yes!” you shout at his fingers circle your clit.

“Say it.”

You moan loudly as his fingers slide between your folds and rub harshly. “Say it!”

“I want you to use me like the slut I am.” You gasp at the end as two of his fingers finally enter you.

“Good girl.”

You feel his breath hot on your cheek. Your hips start moving wantonly against his hand, your mind starting to focus only in reliving that mounting pressure gathered on your lower stomach. 

He relishes on the speeding of your breath, how your lips fall open in pleasure as you continue to thrust on his fingers, so desperate to receive whatever he gives you. His cock was twitching in his pants. He was getting rather desperate himself, wanting to have his cock deep inside you already.

“Are you close?” he asks.

“Y-yes, sir.”

He takes his hand away and you whimper in disappointment. He brings his hand to your lips and you gladly suck his fingers clean.

“I want you bent over the desk and ready for me.”

You can only nod, you're so wound up. You are off his lap and sturdily bent over the desk in a moment, the side of your face pressed against the polished wood, eager to please and eager to orgasm.

He takes in the sight of your stocking clad legs, the spanked flesh of your rump. He wants to see you all bare.  You whine in desperation, wiggling you hips to get your message across. He spanks you for that.

“Such insolence. I’ll give you what you need when I see fit.”

He reaches for one of the desk drawers and pulls out a pair of scissor. He snips the thongs at your hips, hooks his finger on the material between your legs and yanks it off you. He moans at the sight our pretty, glistening slit.

You frown slightly; your hazy mind can’t believe that Frederick Chilton just ripped your underwear off. You hear him undoing his belt and lowering his zipper. Fucking finally.

He grabs your bound wrists with one hand and with the other he directs his cock to your entrance. You both groan as he slides the tip, but he stops.

“Ask for it.” He commands.

You groan helplessly. Oh, you’re so close.  “Please, sir, can I have your big cock?”

“Yes, you can.”  He replies almost idly before he slams into you.

The force of his thrust triggers your orgasm and you come with a breathy shout, your back arching against the desk and pressing your breast hard on the surface.

He groans loudly as he feels you spasm hotly around his cock and thrusts furiously into you. He doesn’t let up his pace, not letting you come down from your orgasm. Your knees give up holding you, your hips now slamming on the edge of the desk at his mercy.

He thrusts restlessly, watching you write and moan. His grip on your wrists and hip hard, he moans continuously at the sensation of your tight pussy clenching at his cock.  

“Oh my god, Frederick!” you shout, you feel overwhelmed with sensations as he continues to rub and thrust into your sex. All charade falls to the ground and it’s just you and him and this consuming pleasure.

His movements grow desperate and he shouts your name. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He repeats.

“Please, sir. Come inside me.”

That does it. His hands on you tighten their hold, pleasure shoots through his body and he comes with your name on his lips. You moan and wriggle some more, enjoying the sensation.

He slumps over you, still inside you. Both panting, you stay like that, regaining your breaths.

You sigh happily as you feel him kiss your shoulder-blade. It was a pity your wrists were starting to ache, this was quite nice.

You pull at your bounds and he feels it. He is off you and pulling away quickly.

His hands lose no time to untie you. “I’m sorry.” You hear him says.

You straighten and turn around; he wraps his arms around you for a soothing hug. You pull away to find him smiling bashfully at you.

“Did you like it?” He asks.

“Like it? I loved it! We have to continue exploring this side of you.” Smiling brightly, you raise your hands to cradle his face.  

He raises his to hold yours against his face as he blushes and kisses your palms.

He notices then the red marks on your wrists from the tie and his hold. “You’re hurt!”

Looking at you with worry and something akin to panic, which in turn worries you, he starts apologizing profusely as he touches the marks.

“Stop apologizing, Frederick. You didn’t hurt me. If you had done something I didn’t like, I would have told you.”

“You never leave marks on me like this.” He still looks at you forlorn.  

“I’ll teach you some safe knots.”

“Are you sure you liked it? Did I hit you too hard?”

 You smile softly at his distress.

“Yes, I loved it and you spanked me just hard enough.” You pull him by the lapels of his jacket for a kiss.

“Now, where did you learn to talk like that?” You ask him teasingly.

He seems to calm down and smiles at you. “Well, I’ve had a rather excellent teacher.”

“You flatter me, darling.” You reply happily and you both laugh softly as he gathers you close to nuzzle your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments.


End file.
